Simplemente él
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Andrómeda y Ted Tonks disfrutan de una tarde de juegos con su pequeña hija, cuando una persona no grata llega a interrumpir la feliz postal.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Son creación de J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic forma parte de**** _¡Desafía a tus musas!_ del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**

Las variables que elegí son:

**Frases célebres.** Donde se me dio la frase _"Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón" William Shakespeare._

**Comienzos célebres.** _"El lugar donde se acurrucó estaba oscuro, pero la pequeña hizo como le ordenaron", El jardín olvidado, de Kate Morton._

**Y título.** Simplemente él.

Y ahora, la historia:

* * *

**Simplemente él.**

El lugar donde se acurrucó estaba oscuro, pero la pequeña hizo como le ordenaron. Ella ya se encontraba un poco cansada de jugar siempre a lo mismo, pero su hija de tres años no pensaba que fuera aburrido. Y su marido, que parecía tener la edad de la niña, seguía cada uno de sus juegos.

—¿Papi no va a verme aquí, verdad mami? —preguntó la niña, tal vez dudando del escondite de su madre. Su voz sonaba un tanto apagada desde el lugar donde se hallaba, pero ella la escuchó igual.

—Es perfecto, Dora —respondió bostezando—. Sssshhh, o papi te oirá: ahí viene.

Unos pasos se acercaban desde la cocina.

—Sshhh —repitió la niña, desde dentro del mueble.

Segundos más tarde, Ted Tonks apareció en la sala.

—¡Oooh, Dora va ganando! —exclamó alto el hombre, para que su hija lo oyera, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Guiñó un ojo a su mujer, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actuación de él —¿Sabes dónde está?

Inmediatamente, una niña de cabello rosado salió de adentro del mueble de la sala.

—¡No vale! —exclamó enojada, con las manitos en la cintura—. ¡No tienes que preguntar, es trampa!

—¡Ahí estás, te atrape! —Su padre se giró hacia ella, y tomó a la niña en brazos.

Nymphadora se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada al darse cuenta que había revelado su escondite.

—¡Te atrapé, te atrapé! —rió Ted Tonks.

—¡No vale, otra vez! —pidió la niña.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —intervino Andrómeda sonriendo—. Tienes que ir a bañarte, pequeña.

—¡No!

Como todo niño, Nymphadora consideraba que una tarde de juegos no era suficiente.

—¡Otra vez, otra…!

Pero la pequeña voz quedó opacada con el sonido de una chicharra.

Inmediatamente los dos adultos dejaron de sonreír, y la pequeña se dio cuenta de la tensión que se generó en ambos. Su padre la dejó en el suelo.

—Dora, a tu cuarto —ordenó, mientras que corría hacia la ventana para ver quién había detonado la alarma de intrusos.

—¡No, quiero…! —Dora no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

—¡A tu cuarto! —exclamaron los dos adultos, a lo que la pequeña salió corriendo haciendo puchero.

¿Quién había ido a interrumpir aquella agradable tarde? Todos sus amigos avisaban antes de aparecerse, los tiempos no estaban para hacer visitas sorpresas. Sea quien fuera, estaban seguros que no iba a ser bienvenido.

—Oh, por Dios… —Andrómeda se había acercado a la ventana y reconoció la figura que se acercaba a la casa.

Era una mujer alta, de cabello negro como la noche, que caminaba con paso seguro y altanero.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Ted a su mujer, pues él también reconoció a la mujer, y empalideció.

Como si hubieran estado esperando algo así, ambos se abalanzaron sobre la mesa del comedor a buscar las varitas que descansaban allí. Llegaron a agarrarlas justo cuando la intrusa golpeó a la puerta.

Andrómeda realizó un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza a su marido, para infundirle ánimos, y el mismo fue a abrir: no podían fingir que no estaban en casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Tal vez no era la mejor manera de saludar a la hermana de su mujer, pero la misma no inspiraba más que desprecio en el hombre.

—No he venido a hablar contigo —respondió ella fríamente desde el umbral—. Vengo a ver a Andrómeda.

Sin esperar a que la invitaran, Bellatrix empujó a un lado a Ted y entró en la sala, mirando con desprecio el lugar.

Andrómeda, parecida a su hermana sólo en lo físico, se acercó a ella recelosamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, tan secamente como su marido.

La última vez que había visto a su hermana había sido algunos años atrás, el día que anunció a su familia que se había casado en secreto con Ted Tonks. Andrómeda no había vuelto a ver a ningún Black.

—¿Acaso es extraño que una visite a su hermana? —preguntó Bellatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa, y con ojos fríos como el hielo.

Andrómeda sostuvo su mirada desafiante.

—Viniendo de ti, sí —Ted dio un paso hacia la mujer, enfrentándola—. Lárgate de mi casa. No somos ajenos a lo que haces, y no te queremos aquí, Bellatrix.

—Tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, sangre sucia.

Bellatrix miró a Ted con la misma mirada de asco que le hubiera dirigido a un gusano.

—No insultes a mi marido, y menos en mi casa, Bellatrix —intervino Andrómeda, con voz exasperada—. ¿Puedes decirnos a qué has venido? O márchate de una vez.

Ambas hermanas se miraron duramente. A Andrómeda no le gustaba tener tantas diferencias con sus hermanas, por sobre todo con Bella, quien por lo que había oído se había vuelto más despiadada que nunca desde que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de El Señor Oscuro.

—Como quieras —Bellatrix abandonó las falsas maneras con Andrómeda. Habló dirigiéndose hacia ella, ignorando a un Ted que se encontraba colorado de la rabia—. He venido a darte una última advertencia, hermana.

—¿Acerca de…? —preguntó ésta, con los dedos fuertemente sujetando su varita.

—Únete a nosotros, porque es un desperdicio que una bruja con tu talento termine en el bando equivocado —Bellatrix fue directamente al grano—. Aún estás a tiempo. Únete, y no le haremos daño a tu hija —acotó—. Aunque no puedo garantizar la seguridad del muggle de tu marido.

Un rayo cruzó el poco espacio que separaba a ambas mujeres. Andrómeda podía ser tan temperamental como Bellatrix, sólo que ambas usaban sus destrezas para fines diferentes. Ella no iba a permitir que alguien fuera a amenazar a su familia, en su propia casa.

Bellatrix desvió el rayo con facilidad, aunque en su rostro había sorpresa.

—¡Deténganse!

Ted se interpuso entre las mujeres, alarmado.

—¡Largo de mi casa, arpía! —gritó su mujer, al tiempo que la otra levantaba la varita para defenderse o efectuar un futuro ataque.

—¡Estoy intentando salvarte, estúpida! —gritó Bellatrix, furiosa.

—¿Salvarme? —Andrómeda rió amargamente, desde detrás de su marido, quien se había puesto ante ella para defenderla— ¡No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices, Bellatrix! —exclamó, tan fuera de sí como su hermana— ¡Sólo quieres ir a decir que intentaste salvar a un sangre pura, para que tu culpa sea menor si me matan! Andrómeda temblaba de rabia. Aquello era cierto. A Bella no le importaba salvarla a ella, mucho menos a una sobrina que ni conocía. Sólo quería que no se derramara más "sangre pura" en aquella guerra. La conocía tan bien, que no podía mentirle con sus palabras; su mirada le decía toda la verdad.

—No sabes lo que haces, Andrómeda —susurró amenazante Bellatrix, con fuego en su mirada—. ¡El Señor de las Tinieblas ganará, y los que no hayan sido fieles caerán, no tendrá misericordia con nadie! —chilló, señalando a la pareja.

—¡Moriremos luchando, antes de rendirnos! —exclamó Ted, con más valentía de la que sentía—. ¡Y ahora lárgate de mi casa, no vuelvas a amenazar a mi familia Bellatrix, o verás qué puede hacer un hijo de muggles!

* * *

Aquella tarde, Bellatrix no se fue sin antes destruir media casa a su paso, tal vez como parte de su amenaza. La familia Tonks tuvo que reconstruir toda la sala a punta de varita. Sin embargo, a Andrómeda no le importó, y a Ted tampoco. Que Bellatrix hubiera ido a amenazarlos y sólo hubiera ocasionado daños materiales, era lo mejor que les podía haber pasado.

Claro que iban a doblar la seguridad de su casa, no podían permitir que volviera a aparecerse así como así. Ni ella, ni ningún otro mortífago.

La pequeña Dora había escuchado todo, desde su cuarto, y sus padres tuvieron que explicarles que el mundo no era sólo de buena gente, que también existía gente que había equivocado el camino, como su tía Bellatrix.

Andrómeda dejó que Tonks respondiera a las preguntas de la niña, puesto que podía hacerlo en un lenguaje que ella entendiera. Aquella noche, mientras veía como Ted se disponía a acostar a la pequeña, recordó la manera en que su marido las había defendido.

El mundo podía ser una locura, y parte de su familia podía estar involucrada en la misma, pero Andrómeda estaba segura que ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir: él.

Ted era el hombre que había elegido para su vida, sabía que con él podía proteger a la pequeña Dora, y hacer frente a cualquier dificultad que la vida presentara.

* * *

Notas, varias:

Vuelvo a repetir, el inicio **_El lugar donde se acurrucó estaba oscuro, pero la pequeña hizo como le ordenaron. _**No me pertenece, es de _**Kate Morton,**_ del libro **_El jardín olvidado._**

Espero que la frase que debía estar reflejada se haya entendido. Recordé que los Potter fueron "llamados" para el lado oscuro alguna vez, y pensé que tal vez Andrómeda podría haber sido convocada por Bellatrix. Imaginé que las razones para "invitarla" serían las de protegerla a ella y a Nymphadora (o mejor dicho, a nuestra querida Tonks), pero que Andrómeda se daría cuenta de la falsedad de sus palabras.

¡No saben lo difícil que fue para mi encontrar una historia que encajara con todos estas variables, y encima con ese título! Por eso, quise plantear un momento familiar alegre, donde se veía la unión y complicidad de todos, hasta que se ven amenazados y él (el padre de familia), sale a proteger a todos, de una manera u otra. Es por eso que el final tal vez quedó un tanto extraño.

Bueno, espero que medianamente el fic les haya generado algo. Está de más decir que estaré esperando comentarios, positivos, negativos, pero comentarios al fin.


End file.
